Sin retorno
by nokichan834
Summary: La confesión por parte de Eren desatará todo un caos, y es misión de los pocos que lograron salvarse rescatar al resto de la humanidad.


**AUTORAS: Mary Hernández, Jenifer Alzate.**

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, nosotras solo los usamos para dar vida a hermosas fantasías~**

**Género: Romance, drama.**

**Advertencia de contenido: -esta historia contiene escenas de sexo y violencia, se recomienda discreción- **

**SPOILER: la confesión por parte de Eren y Levi desatará todo un caos, y es misión de los pocos que lograron salvarse rescatar al resto de la humanidad.**

**PAREJA: ErenxLevi.**

_**Sin retorno.**_

El joven recluta se encontraba de pie en el centro de la ciudad, aturdido, anonadado, miraba a su alrededor y todo lo que podía captar era destrucción, edificios cayendo, bombas explotando, los titanes en tumulto en la entrada de la muralla, gritos, gente intentando huir por sus pellejos, muriendo uno tras otro, personas en los tejados portando un uniforme color negro, con el rostro cubierto y armas de largo alcance. Su amigo de ojos azules lo tomó del brazo y fue a buscar refugio, ya tenía la capa café puesta e intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, en vano, estaba absorto, si apenas esta mañana todo estaba tan bien…

-FLASHBACK—

La noche anterior no había podido dormir bien, si se quedó dormido fue por unos cuantos minutos, pero su mente no le permitía conciliar el sueño y fundirse en los brazos de Morfeo, definitivamente una de las peores noches que había tenido desde que habitaba en el castillo. Cuando al fin salió el sol se levantó de su cama y fue a asearse, normalmente no se despertaba sino hasta las 9 am, pero hoy por alguna razón se sentía inquieto, quizás fuera el hecho de que estaba completamente decidido a declararse y siempre ocurría algo que se lo impedía, la frustración y la ansiedad no lo dejaron descansar adecuadamente y ahora desfilaba en ropa ligera con unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos, aunque eso ya no era nuevo, nadie se veía en buen estado desde la última vez que habían dejado las murallas para recolectar información, menos él, que no teniendo suficiente con su misión personal de encontrar aquel sótano que abriría la llave que llevaba colgada a toda hora, también resultó enamorado del sargento, la persona a la que más respeto le tenía, al que adoraba sin límites porque descubrió que no era tan frío y manipulador como todos lo hacía ver sino que, de hecho, era más obstinado, decidido, la manera en que maneja los problemas con madurez, el hecho de que anteponga el bien de los demás al suyo propio, el sacrificio que adopta al tomar el mando de las tropas, la madurez que irradia pero a su vez puede llegar a ser infantil a su manera, Levi no es una persona sencilla de entender, sin embargo, Eren lo ha observado tanto, cada pequeño detalle se le ha grabado en el corazón, y ahora sencillamente no puede dejar de observarlo. En algún momento se enamoró de él y sin darse cuenta empezó una rutina de sufrimiento, se castigaba internamente por tener sentimientos por una persona tan especial, alguien como él lo más seguro es que nunca le correspondiera, aunque sabía que quizás su rechazo sería más afectivo y suave de lo que todos se imaginarían, de lo que él mismo se imaginaba. Con todo el coraje que su cuerpo podría llegar a poseer alguna vez, se paró en frente del sargento y, con voz potente, dejó salir todo lo que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo.

Eren: Heichou, estoy enamorado de usted.

Levi solo se dedicó a mirarlo, sorbiendo algo de té caliente de su pocillo, un silencio algo incómodo invadió el cuarto por algunos minutos, en los que el sargento no le quitaba el ojo de encima al castaño que, nervioso, ahora sudaba, cuando hubo acabado el té, puso el pocillo en la mesita y salió de allí, lanzándole una mirada furtiva a Eren, este se quedó algo confundido y la verdad, el nerviosismo le duraría por lo que restara del día…

-FIN FLASHBACK—

Cuando regresó en si mismo, notó que estaba corriendo, Armin lo llevaba del brazo esquivando bombas y refugiándose en donde pudieran, se detuvieron en un callejón por un momento y Eren se deslizó hasta el piso, quedando sentado, el rubio volteó a verlo algo agitado

Armin: Tenemos que irnos de aquí, rápido, no hay tiempo para desperdiciar…

Eren: Espera… ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿no has visto a nadie más de la tropa?

Armin: No, la verdad no he visto a nadie, eso es lo extraño… A estas horas ya deberían estar todos desplegados batallando y evacuando a los ciudadanos…

Eren: ¿Ni siquiera Levi, o Mikasa? –se puso en pie algo preocupado-

Armin: No, no nos hemos encontrado con ninguno de ellos, Eren… ¿Al fin regresaste a este mundo? Estabas totalmente desorientado hace un momento…

Eren: Si… -se quedó mirando por un par de segundos al rubio que lo observaba atento, entonces fue cuando definitivamente regresó a la situación actual- Algo debe haber pasado en el castillo, hay que ir allá y rápido… -una bomba calló detrás de él, al girar una nube de humo se esparció y sintió como su cuerpo salía disparado por el aire, al igual que Armin, ambos volaron sin poder evitarlo y cayeron aún más lejos de lo que estaban, aturdidos en el montón de escombros veían como toda la ciudad era bombardeada, se levantaron y reunieron, luego al sentir que alguien se acercaba empezaron a correr, no tenían el equipo tridimensional ni nada con lo cual defenderse, eran presa fácil si los enemigos los atacaban así que se metieron a una casa desocupada que estaba no tan destruida como las otras a su alrededor, las personas venían conversando y burlándose de lo débiles que eran los miembros del escuadrón de reconocimiento, de lo poco fortalecida que estaba la ciudad y de la ineptitud de los gobernantes, reían a carcajadas y decían cosas como "pobres idiotas, no saben nada" "Ya sabrán la verdad estos ineptos" Eren y Armin estaban escuchando atentos, el castaño en un momento casi se levanta a gritarles cuando escuchó que insultaban a Levi, diciendo que era muy débil, que no había aceptado el trato hace años y ahora se arrepentiría seguramente…

Un escalofrío recorrió a Eren y empuñó sus manos, los hombres siguieron con su camino y, cuando se hubieron alejado, dio un golpe en el suelo, su mente lo traicionaba en este momento, se incorporó y suspiró profundamente.

Eren: Vamos, Armin… No hay tiempo que perder…

Armin: -se levantó de donde estaba- ¿A dónde vamos entonces? Si esos hombres tenían razón lo más seguro es que el castillo haya sido atacado y no hay ninguna persona dentro, al menos no de las tropas…

Eren: No perdemos nada con ir a mirar, vamos al castillo usando la red subterránea de túneles, aprovecharemos para tomar un descanso corto más tarde, por ahora vámonos… -se puso la capucha de la capa que llevaba puesta al igual que su amigo y emprendieron camino a los túneles, lo que no esperaban era que al llegar allí se encontraran con los miembros de la tropa de exploración, atados, cautivos, mientras que dos hombres al fondo conversaban de algo seriamente, se vieron obligados a salir de nuevo- ¿Quiénes son los hombres del fondo y por qué todos están aquí?

Armin: por sus estaturas se puede decir que son hombres los dos, y sus voces se me hacen familiares, aunque no puedo afirmar nada porque estaban hablando demasiado bajito…

Eren: Tenemos que rescatarlos, Armin, nosotros podemos ayudarlos desde afuera…

Armin: Si, tenemos que ayudarlos, pero solo somos dos y quien sabe qué tipo de habilidades tengan esos dos que están de guardias, definitivamente no sería prudente entrar en este momento…

Eren: Eso es lo que menos importa! Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos, hasta el comandante Erwin está atado… -se asomó a verlos a todos y Armin lo siguió- espera… ¿en dónde está heichou?

Armin: ¿y Mikasa? Ella tampoco está aquí… ¿Quizás escaparon? Ellos son demasiado buenos, quizás no pudieron ayudar al resto pero lograron escaparse…

Eren: Eso lo descubriremos después, ahora vamos a entrar –dijo con determinación en su mirada, pero pronto se vieron, ambos, detenidos por una mano que los aprisionaba, al girarse, ahí estaba ella, Mikasa, con sus ropas algo desgastadas, indicándoles que hicieran silencio y la siguieran. Lejos del lugar, el castaño ya se encontraba exasperado- Mikasa, ¿se puede saber a dónde nos llevas? Y por sobre todo ¿por qué no ayudaste al resto del escuadrón?

Mikasa: -se detuvo un poco más adelante, en la puerta de una casa semi destruida y, cuidando que nadie los viera, abrió la puerta, los dos reclutas entraron y ella cerró la puerta- Salí a buscarte cuando la primera bomba calló en la ciudad, y no estoy sola, Eren… -se adelantó un poco para tomar asiento en una silla al lado de una mesa, entonces los dos muchachos pudieron distinguir una figura sumamente familiar sentada al lado contrario de la mujer, ahí, sentado, estaba el sargento Rivaille, con su perfecto rostro indicando tranquilidad aun en momentos tan críticos como este-

Eren: ¿he-heichou? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –dijo notoriamente sorprendido, avanzando para tomar otro de los lugares alrededor de la mesa- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son estos tipos y por qué nos atacan, que quieren?

Levi: cuando estallaron las bombas, esta imprudente salió corriendo diciendo que te buscaría, que estabas con Armin en la ciudad y que no permitiría que nadie te lastimara… -señaló a Mikasa quien solo miraba fijamente al castaño- No podía permitir que una de mis reclutas saliera así como así en una situación como esta, salí detrás y cuando estábamos a una calle del castillo vimos que los pájaros empezaron a volar asustados, al girarnos vimos que un gas salía por las ventanas, casi imperceptible, cuando un montón de personas con trajes negros se dirigieron allí nos escondimos, entonces supimos que habían tomado a todos de rehenes… Cuando todo se calmó cambiamos de lugar a esta casa y ella insistió en salir a buscarte… -se vio interrumpido por otras dos voces que salían de una de las habitaciones de la casa, eran Ymir y Jean que venían con algunas cajas en las manos-

Eren: -los miró fijamente, irritado- ¿ustedes que hacen aquí? Pensé que habían sido los primeros en caer presos…

Jean: Hey! Eren! –Se acercó sonriendo falsamente- y yo pensé que una bomba te había volado en pedazos, eso habría sido genial ¿no crees?

Armin: -enfurecido levantó la voz- ¿acaso eres idiota? Eren no sería derrotado tan fácilmente, él es un titán y a diferencia de otro sabe proteger a las personas que quiere… -se fue a sentar al lado de Mikasa, Ymir dejó su caja sobre la mesa, sonriente-

Ymir: Aquí están las cajas, Heichou… ¿ahora que hacemos que estos dos llegaron por fin?

Levi: Vamos a rescatar al resto de la tropa. Según vi hace un rato que los encontré, todos están inconscientes… Será más fácil hasta cierto punto, pero debemos dividirnos. Jean y Eren van a montar guardia, son los que mejor podrían entrar en combate y no son nada discretos, Armin y Ymir van a desatar a todos y despertarlos mientras nosotros vamos a distraer a los guardias… Esto debe hacerse con total cautela, un paso en falso y todos estamos muertos, ¿entendieron? –todos asintieron- bien, descansen un rato, salimos en dos horas más, prepárense… -se levantó y abrió la caja que trajo la morena, allí había comida guardada, la sacó y la puso sobre la mesa, Jean se acercó y depositó su carga al lado de la otra, la abrió y adentro habían platos para servirse comida- ¿quieren comer algo?

Eren: -estaba concentrado en su parte de la misión, al dejar de discutir con el otro se quedó viendo fijamente como el sargento desocupaba las cajas, se encogió de hombros al cruzar miradas y luego exclamó con ganas- ¡SI! Estoy hambriento…

Levi: de acuerdo…

-todos sirvieron la comida y, sentados alrededor de la mesa, se alimentaron, en silencio, Eren miraba de reojo al sargento, Mikasa notó esto y también que el rubio miraba con recelo a Jean, quien solo estaba comiendo tranquilo. Al terminar su comida se puso en pie-

Mikasa: Montaré guardia en lo que nos vamos… -caminó hasta la ventana de la casa que aún conservaba sus cortinas y empezó su labor-

Eren por otro lado se levantó poniendo el plato suyo y el de la muchacha devuelta en la caja, miró a Levi que le correspondió levantándose y buscando acercarse, había algo de lo que tenían que hablar, algo que se la pasó pensando todo el día desde aquel momento de la confesión, si bien no lo había demostrado porque, de hecho, no se podía permitir como Sargento que los demás lo vieran desestabilizado por algo tan personal, su interior se hizo un caos en ese momento…

-FLASHBACK—

Al salir de la habitación, sintió un calor fatigante recorrerle el cuerpo entero, caminó hasta hallarse en algún lugar territorio de la loca Hanji, sentado bajo un árbol oculto se dispuso a ordenar su cabeza. En primer lugar, el muchacho desde siempre le llamó la atención, en el instante en que lo encontró pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse tan solo un poco, un instinto protector lo invadió en el momento en que se enfrentó a todos dentro de las murallas y lo llevaron a juicio, justamente por esto fue que le dio tremenda golpiza al castaño, aún recordaba el sentimiento que se apoderó de él al saber que si no hacía nada lo asesinarían, tomó toda la valentía que poseía y rogando porque no lo odiara después de ello, lo golpeó magistralmente. Al ver que no lo alejó de su lado y comprendió perfectamente sus intenciones, decidió hacerse cargo del mocoso, responsabilizarse de su supervivencia bajo la excusa de ser un recurso invaluable para la supervivencia de la raza humana, él mismo hacía ver que creía ciegamente en esto, pero en el fondo de su ser sabía que tenía otra motivación para esto y se lo negaba a sí mismo por la promesa de servir al rey y a la humanidad entera, había prometido que nada se interpondría en su camino y eso era lo que consideraba el querer al joven recluta: un impedimento para su óptima concentración en el trabajo, aún si eso indicaba que su vida amorosa no fuera la mejor de todas, tenía amigos y consideraba a todos importantes, los veía como eran, seres humanos dispuestos a ayudar a otros sin importar su actitud, no hacía más que huir de esos verdaderos sentimientos en cada momento que pasaba junto al oji verde y esto le disgustaba en gran manera, no poder ser sincero consigo mismo al menos era lo que lo hacía sentirse inconforme con la situación pero tampoco hacía nada para cambiarla pues no lo consideraba importante; en segundo lugar ahora no podía evitar que todos estos pensamientos, todas estas verdades, se rebelaran en su mente, ahora lo traicionaban e inundaban su mente, si bien ya tenía la respuesta entre sus manos lo menos que quería era admitir lo innegable, dejar que lo impensable se hiciera realidad y su vida cambiara completamente era lo que deseaba evitar más que nada ya que se sentía de alguna forma cómodo con la situación actual; La realidad lo golpeó como suele hacer con todos nosotros, le hizo darse de cuenta de que, desde hace mucho tiempo, amaba al muchacho de manera irracional, porque el amor no tiene lógica, tan solo nos hace actuar para estar junto a la persona objetivo y verlo feliz, si, en serio lo quería, recordando cada vez en que se cruzaban se percató de que correspondía al menor cuando lo miraba, a veces lo observaba más de la cuenta y luego lo ignoraba un par de veces para compensar, esto le parecía muy infantil de su parte pero no podía evitarlo, así era él por naturaleza y además tenía muchas más cosas en las cuales pensar, estrategias y compañeros de "trabajo" de los cuales preocuparse, la situación no iba lo mejor posible y la confesión de Eren no podía haber llegado en peor (o mejor) momento… No era apropiado que justo en momento tan crítico estuviera pensando en amor y con la cabeza en las nubes, no era justo con nadie siendo el mejor de las tropas y él lo sabía, pero de todas formas esto le ayudaría a llevar a cabo algo que tenía pensado desde hace tiempo atrás: unirse más con sus compañeros, llegar a entender las motivaciones de cada uno, conocer el universo de cada mente, Eren le daba esa confianza que necesitaba, lo hacía notar muchas cosas que solo no podría, hacía cosas que definitivamente, siendo otro el momento y circunstancia, no haría. Admitía ahora varias cosas; el muchacho lo hizo cambiar radicalmente, ahora tenía un objeto de cariño, alguien a quien cuidar preciosamente para que no le fuera arrebatado de sus manos, lo reconocía como alguien a quien quería hasta el punto de hacerse indispensable en su día a día, le parecía que sin Eren su cotidianidad se haría nuevamente monótona, su vida regresaría a ser la de antes y no quería eso, porque ahora no podría soportarlo, estar de la misma manera sin interesarle nada ni nadie, no se lo permitiría teniendo la posibilidad de seguir cambiando su manera de congeniar con otros, Eren le abría las puertas para entrar a su vida y con esa confesión solo lo reafirmaba como lo más importante en su vida, estaba feliz, inmensamente feliz, recordaba que alguna vez alguien le dijo que tomara las oportunidades que se le presentaran y viviera su propio camino, alguien a quien quiso bastante hace tiempo ya, tomó una decisión luego de darle muchas veces al asunto y dejar en claro que sentía, aceptaría la invitación del castaño para unirse a su vida, caminaría junto a él, de la mano, su elección definitiva ya no tenía vuelta atrás, que importaba lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante, sería suficiente con poder estar con Eren. Levantó su mirada y vio que allí estaba Mikasa, frente a él, como reclamándole por algo con su mirada acusadora.

Mikasa: ¿ya está feliz?

Levi: ¿de qué hablas? –se puso en pie para hacerle frente-

Mikasa: no se haga el idiota, sabe muy bien de que estoy hablando…

Levi: … ¿se trata de Eren?

Mikasa: Así es, desde hace muchos años él lo ama, por eso le pido que le dé una respuesta apropiada, si lo va a rechazar hágalo de una maldita vez, ¿no ve que lo hace sufrir?

Levi: No tengo planeado quedarme sin decir nada ante su confesión…

Mikasa: ¿Qué espera entonces, una invitación?

Levi: No seas insolente, voy a hablar con él ahora mismo…

Mikasa: Eso no será posible

Levi: ¿por qué?

Mikasa: Sencillo: Eren no está en el castillo… Gracias a su maldita actitud salió hace un rato ya, con Armin…

Levi: Entonces todo lo que tengo que hacer es buscarlo, ¿no?

Mikasa: Antes quiero preguntarle algo…

Levi: ¿qué? –preguntó ya irritado, realmente deseaba ir a buscarlo-

Mikasa: ¿Qué va a responderle?

Levi: Eso no es algo que a ti deba importarte…

Mikasa: ¡SI ME IMPORTA! ¡EREN ES MI AMIGO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, ES LA PERSONA QUE AMO MÁS QUE A NADIE! Él… él me rescató… de ser otra persona ahora… -algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, lo miró fijamente y se dispuso a irse- solo responda…

Levi: Está bien… Aceptaré sus sentimientos…

Mikasa: si es capaz de encontrarlo antes que yo, me haré a un lado para que estén juntos, de lo contrario, usted deberá rechazarlo… De lo contrario les haré la vida imposible –salió caminando de allí a paso veloz, luego el sargento hizo lo mismo y fue cuando todo comenzó, el ataque a la ciudad y al castillo, del cual se habían salvado por buscar a Eren… Más tarde Levi encontró a los dos muchachos antes de que salieran volando por el aire, le avisó a la peli negra y juntos asesinaron a quienes se habían atrevido a atacar a su preciado objetivo en común… Así fue como, al final, Mikasa le prometió a Levi que no se interpondría, y que haría lo posible por ayudar a Eren a ser feliz, aún si eso significaba ir en contra del resto del mundo…

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Levi: Eren, necesito hablarte de algo importante… -le habló por detrás, cruzado de brazos y esperando que no lo ignorara-

Eren: -algo sorprendido, un escalofrío le recorrió, ya se imaginaba de que quería hablarle. Se dio media vuelta para verlo- ¿de qué se trata, heichou?

Levi: es acerca de tu confesión de esta mañana… -se sentó en la mesa cruzando una pierna encima de la otra, siendo seguido por la vista atenta del castaño, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada y ahora sí que valoraba que lo siguiera a cada segundo- Quiero responderte de una vez, antes de que la misión empiece… Yo… -dio un suspiro y lo miró a los ojos, apoyando ambas manos en la madera- He decidido que aceptaré tus sentimientos, y los correspondo, porque… Estoy enamorado de ti, mocoso… Así que, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? –se acercó más a él-

Eren: -una felicidad indescriptible recorría su ser, sonrió de oreja a oreja dejando la caja a un lado, acercándose al sargento y sorprendiéndolo con un ligero beso- ¿es en serio, heichou? Usted… ¿usted en serio me ama? –pasó ambos brazos por su cintura abrazándolo, fundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del hombrecito quien abrió sus piernas para que él se acomodara, cosa que hizo de inmediato, correspondiendo al gesto de la misma manera-

Levi: si… En serio, ¿por qué dudas de mis palabras, mocoso insolente? –Le habló en voz baja-

Eren: Solo quiero asegurarme de que no me arrepentiré… -levantó su rostro para mirarlo muy cerca-

Levi: ¿de qué te arrepentirías conmigo?

Eren: -acercó más su rostro al de él, hasta besarlo nuevamente, esta vez pausado, apretando sus labios contra los de él, se separó un momento y volvió a besarlo con más intensidad, lamiendo sus labios y obteniendo por respuesta que el sargento los abriera, sin titubear introdujo su lengua buscando la de él, por un par de minutos se quedaron así, besándose, insaciables, aumentando el ritmo del beso, acercando tanto ambos cuerpos en aquel abrazo que podían sentir el palpitar acelerado de sus corazones, al separarse una pequeña estila de saliva se dejó ver, uniendo ambas lenguas. Pasó una mano por la mejilla derecha del sargento, respirando lo más pausado que podía, el otro puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, se acercó más y, antes de volver a besarlo, le dejó un ligero "Te amo" cargado de sentimientos, ambas bocas se vieron unidas nuevamente en un instante mágico, se abrazaban con fuerza, y su beso tan lleno de deseo y pasión acumulados por años en los cuerpos y corazones de ambos dio paso a lo que le siguió…

Eren se abalanzó sobre el sargento que, instintivamente, levantó sus piernas abiertas y se dejó caer en la madera, besando con esmero la boca del castaño, que se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y llevó ambas manos a recorrer sus caderas, subiendo hasta enredar una de sus manos con la de Levi, separando el beso por la falta de aire.

Levi: ¿haremos esto aquí?

Eren: si, por lo visto ninguno puede esperar a terminar con todo esto… -sonrió feliz, para empezar a bajar besando por su cuello, dejando lugares rojos, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente su piel, disfrutando de cada segundo. Levi puso la mano libre en su cabeza disfrutando de igual manera, suspirando con cada contacto, sintió como su camisa era desabrochada, al igual que el pañuelo blanco de su cuello era retirado y las correas que atravesaban varias partes de su cuerpo eran desamarradas, cayendo en la mesa, su pecho al descubierto era observado por Eren quien ahora procedía a retirar sus propias ropas y dejarlas a un lado, exhibiendo por completo su propio cuerpo dejando al azabache asombrado, tocando aquella piel, ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, uno con sus manos, otro con su boca bajaba y mordía las pezones de aquel que suspiraba agitado por el efecto que causaba en su cuerpo, bajó por la mitad del abdomen haciendo un camino de besos, aquel tacto seguramente no se borraría en un tiempo.

Eren: Heichou… Voy a quitar esto ahora… -procedió después de haber sido mirado con lujuria desde arriba, quitó el pantalón y lo dejó caer al suelo junto con la ropa interior, su trabajo previo había rendido frutos y ahora el azabache se encontraba totalmente erecto y despierto al igual que él, realmente deseaba llegar hasta el final y poder seguir adelante. Se inclinó un poco y tocó con la punta de sus dedos la superficie de aquel miembro, Levi tembló un poco y mordió su labio inferior, gesto que no ignoró el castaño y procedió a introducirlo en su boca, con todo el esmero empezó a subir y bajar recorriendo todo el falo, lamiendo y succionando arrancando fieros gemidos de su pareja que lo dejaba escuchar aquella voz música para sus oídos, cada vez hacía mayor el ritmo de sus lamidas, Levi puso su mano de nuevo sobre su cabeza, agarrando con fuerza los cabellos rogando por más con sus gemidos de placer que en algún momento había dejado salir sin recelo, su cuerpo se estremeció y la esencia blanquecina salió inundando la boca del menor, éste retiró su boca, limpiando un poco la comisura de su boca y tragando el resto, Levi lo miró con asco y se incorporó un poco

Levi: Eso es totalmente desagradable, ¿lo sabes?

Eren: mm… A mí no me lo parece, de hecho, no sabe mal, y menos si es suyo, heichou… -se balanceó hacia delante poniendo ambos brazos en la mesa, poniendo una frente contra la otra y lamiendo su boca, besó al sargento que hizo una expresión de asco y luego le dio igual, recostándose de nuevo, Eren bajó sus prendas restantes y las dejó caer al suelo, se posicionó entre las piernas del azabache nuevamente, rozando su erección con la entrada del otro…

Levi: ¿vas a meterlo? No creo que quepa… -dijo mirando hacia abajo-

Eren: Yo sí creo que entre…–con su dedo índice tocaba la superficie de la entrada y hacía movimientos circulares, luego lo introdujo y Levi gimió, seguía mirando atento cada movimiento, después de un rato el castaño metió un segundo, un tercero y un cuarto dedo, para entonces tenía a Levi de nuevo a su voluntad, recostado por completo en la madera gimiendo de dolor y placer- ¿está bien, heichou? –Preguntó algo preocupado al notar que sudaba bastante y cerraba sus ojos-

Levi: Apresúrate, mocoso, y mételo… Tus dedos son incomodos…

Eren: Está bien… -lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que se levantara un poco y entró en él rápidamente, Levi gimió y se aferró a su cuerpo, abrazándolo también y levantando su perfecto rostro para dejar salir su voz- Empezaré a moverme… -dicho esto, comenzó a salir y a entrar de su interior despacio, cuidando que no lo fuera a lastimar, eso era lo último que querría en esta vida… El hombrecillo entre sus brazos cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, la verdad no podía decir que no dolía a pesar de que también le causaba bastante placer aquella acción, después de un momento al fin pudo abrir sus ojos y suspiraba, mirando al castaño, dándole un beso e indicándole que continuara, éste lo hizo y aumentó paulatinamente el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta hacerse incontrolable, ambos gemían fuertemente, abrazados y besándose, se amaban a cada segundo y los suspiros dejaban ver la necesidad que ahora se ahogaba en un mar de sonidos eróticos, se necesitaban el uno al otro para poder continuar, para seguir viviendo, ahora se daban cuenta de que habían dado un paso adelante muy peligroso, en el que definitivamente los obstáculos iban a empeorar, con cada estocada se aproximaban al momento del éxtasis y terminaron por venirse, uno en el interior del otro que manchó ambos abdómenes con su exquisita esencia, agitados, recordaron que aquella vigilante aún estaba allí, en la ventana, y los había observado todo el rato, los escuchaba, ahora con lágrimas en sus ojos, por la tristeza de saber que jamás pudo probar algo tan delirante como hacer el amor con aquel hombre a quien tanto ama, triste, ahora entregaba a las manos del azabache a su más preciada persona en el mundo, se puso de pie y fue a otra habitación, Eren y Levi se miraron, sin sonreír aun, ambos entendían lo que significaba estar juntos, sabían que habían roto un corazón muy preciado, un paso adelante sin retorno, definitivamente el futuro se abría ante sus narices y habían firmado el pacto que dejaba en claro que no darían marcha atrás, que no se arrepentirían, se amaban y no permitirían que nada ni nadie los separara, por mucha tristeza que pueda traerle a los demás, por más sufrimientos que tengan que padecer ellos y quienes los rodean, ahora están completamente convencidos de seguir adelante para encontrar un mejor mundo en el cual puedan realizar su amor, ser felices juntos a pesar de las adversidades es lo que significa el amor. Ambos cayeron al suelo, cansados, se recostaron en la enorme columna que sostenía la mesa, abrazados, Levi entre los brazos del castaño que besaba su cabeza con ternura, se aferraba a aquellos brazos, deseando que nunca los separaran, quedarse junto a este mocoso representaba su mayor anhelo actualmente, y lucharía por mantenerlo con vida, sacaría a flote su relación y solo le importaba que ahora estaba a su lado, aceptando por completo todos sus sentimientos y preparándose para el futuro, que, incierto, prometía estar lleno de aventuras y batallas, obstáculos por afrontar junto a este hombre al que había decidido amar sin remedio, menor que él, la mayor esperanza de la humanidad, ahora, su pareja indiscutible, si, esta decisión ya no tiene ninguna forma de retrocederse, una decisión sin retorno, un futuro que aguarda por ser escrito… Si es con Eren, definitivamente está dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo, con tal de poder quedarse a su lado…


End file.
